


Dad, Wilbur is Dancing by Himself Again

by Ali_Aphrodite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Aphrodite/pseuds/Ali_Aphrodite
Summary: Techno and Tommy help Wilbur stop being sad.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Dad, Wilbur is Dancing by Himself Again

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really edit this, mainly because i need to get my ideas out or else i wont be able to focus on everything else haha
> 
> also techno in a dress pog

Tommy watched as Wilbur spoke to the air, smiling and laughing as he talked to an imaginary person. It had been hard since her death, hard his older brother especially. Phil had told him that the older just needed to grieve, even if hallucinating had been one of the ways to do it. At first, he and Techno had been extremely worried and tried to get the middle child to stop, but nothing they ever did worked. It had been better to just let him deal with it in his own way. 

The three had made this little ritual together. It was a fun one, since when it was time to do said ritual it was the only time that they were truly together without being necessarily forced to. Tommy and Technoblade would wait until they were given a signal to start it, one that could only be given by Wilbur even if he didn’t know that he was doing so. 

Bright blue eyes turned to look at the eldest child. He had his hair tied in a low hanging bun with his usual crown on his head. The piglin hybrid also wore a light blue dress. Tommy didn’t usually see the eldest in outfits like that, which is another reason he loved this ritual. The dress had always looked lovely on Technoblade; it was a nice contrast to his usual intensity and poorly hidden bloodlust. The reason why Techno would wear the dress though, was because Wilbur had - _ unfortunately, Techno said _ \- him as a substitute for Sally.

He had mentioned that it probably wasn’t needed, but the eldest insisted that if they were going to do this they might as well do it right. 

When the middle’s lover had still walked the earth, she and Wilbur would dance together at least once every two or three nights. It was one of the things that they did to be romantic. Tommy had originally thought it was stupid, but he saw them dancing together one night and had realized otherwise. 

He hasn’t seen Wilbur smile like that for such a long time. 

The sound of humming brought him out of his thoughts, causing him to sigh again and pay attention to the scene that was playing in front of him. Wilbur was dressing himself for the ritual that was bound to happen today, humming the tune of a song that Sally had made for them. 

Tommy prepared himself in front of the piano. He had been chosen to play the piano for Wilbur’s dance thing;  _ he hadn’t wanted to at first, but after arguing with Techno about whether or not he would wear a dress and dance he decided that the piano was a much better choice.  _ Unfortunately, he had to sing. Now, don’t get him wrong, Tommy wasn’t a terrible singer. He could sing quite well for his type of voice. It wasn’t as nice as Wilburs, but it was still okay. 

The sound of a grunt to his left grabbed his attention. Blue eyes met red and there was a pause, both of them having a silent conversation of understanding. Another he had forgotten to mention was that Phil wasn’t out of work today. They would have to be careful; the oldest in the household didn’t know anything about this ritual. They couldn’t risk a disturbance. 

The teenager glanced back towards the middle child, who was standing in the middle of the wooden room they had cleared out and staring out the window. The room was rustic, a full body middle in the corner and a burned out fireplace next to it on the far back wall. The piano was next to the windows that covered the corner of the wall near the door. If you walked you could see the entire room from outside, even if you were twenty feet away. 

The floors and walls were completely made out of spruce wood, the floor having been polished a while ago. There was a single flower pot that sat near the black couch that was on the wall of the door, where Technoblade currently sat elegantly as he waited. 

Tommy took a deep breath before playing a few keys on the piano, letting out said breath once a smile appeared on Wilbur’s face. He began playing the song he had played over a hundred times over, humming a bit before he would begin to sing. The middle child began moving around the room by himself, waltzing around the room with his eyes closed.

A deep breath. 

_ “My sweetheart's piano is rat filled,” _ Tommy watched as Wilbur started to dance in tune, making him smile softly. 

_ “And mine is infested with bugs, The music we make is unnatural,”  _ The teenager noticed Technoblade tensing up, his ears flicking up and down. Phil had probably heard them by now. Nonetheless he continued, closing his eyes and continuing the song. 

“ _ But it sounds just like falling in love, This butch, This butch, This butch, This butch,”  _ Tommy tried to keep himself from grinning because he would lose the tune he was singing at. He nodded encouragement towards the piglin as Wilbur danced towards him, holding out a hand and smiling.

“ _ She makes me go weak in the knees, But I can’t let her see me swoon, Or else she may think I am weak _ ,” Techno grabbed his younger twins hand, standing up and letting out a small grunt as he was pulled into an embrace. Tommy had almost forgotten that Wilbur was at least four or five inches taller than the Blood God, which was funny saying that Techno was the older one. 

“ _ Tomorrow I'll dig through the garbage, And we'll fish out all kinds of new trash,”  _ The youngest inwadly as his older brothers danced around the room, performing the waltz perfectly. Although he would never admit it, Tommy remembered Technoblalde trying to learn the ballroom dance last year. He and Tubbo had shown him how it was done at first, since the two of them knew all kinds of dances. Tommy ignored the piglin when he asked exactly why the teen had known the dance. 

“ _ And when we go back to my apartment, She’ll probably kick--,”  _ Tommy froze, hearing the door open and their dad walking inside quietly. As he was about to open his mouth the youngest sent him a death glare, nodding his head to the couch. The message was sent as the oldest of their home sat down, looking around the room in confusion. 

===

Technoblade never thought he would be doing this in his entire life; listening to his younger brother's singing as he wore a dress so he could dance with his twin brother. 

Red eyes examined Wilbur’s face, which smiled at him softly and examined him the same way. The only difference is that his twins eyes were cloudy and dull; that always showed him that he was hallucinating. It was strangely convenient. 

The warrior never thought he would get used to this. He always felt strange whenever an arm wrapped around his waist and held him, while the other was intertwined with his fingers. It still felt strange that he wasn’t wearing his usual shoes, ones that made him appear the same height as Wilbur when they were equipped. During these rituals, Technoblade didn’t wear those shoes. You could tell he was embarrassed because of this, mainly because he was  _ much  _ shorter than his twin; annoyingly so. 

“ _ This butch, This butch, This butch, This butch, _ ” Techno danced with his grieving sibling, trying to keep his face monotone as he spun rythmically around the room. He uncharacteristically let out a quiet gasp as a breath brushed past his ear, causing him to tense.

Had he ever mentioned that he hated people doing anything involved with his ears? 

“ _ She makes me go weak in the knees, But I can’t let her see me swoon _ ,” He gave a small disoriented huff when he was spun around three times to be pushed away but then pulled back into Wilbur’s embrace. He had memorized this dance by muscle memory, which is the only reason he was so in sync with the hallucinating bastard. 

“ _ Or else she may think I am weak,”  _ he frowned at the lyrics, wondering if Sally really was the one to write this song. 

_ “I sing her songs in my garage, And make her fall in love with me, _ ” okay, so maybe it was Sally and Wilbur together. Techno watched him, carefully. He knew why the maiden had fallen in love with his sibling. There was a charm that he had which made him practically irresistible; something he had seen first hand. It was scary, seeing how it was fake most of the time. 

_ “And once we're done, The sun is gone, Wе both just laugh so nervously,” _ they both spun around in circles, ignoring how his hair fell out of his bun and onto his shoulders. He would have to tie it tighter next time. 

_ “I talk real slow,”  _ Techno and Wilbur stood back simultaneously, their hands behind their backs. His twin let out a chuckle, making him unintentionally send a weak glare. 

“ _ And speak rеal low,”  _ They both bowed, never breaking eye contact. Techno found it quite annoying every time. 

“ _ Hoping she'll lean into me,”  _ He tried not to instinctually punch his sibling as he was forcefully dragged back into the taller’s embrace, instead choosing to frown when his crown was knocked off his head and a hand was instead placed on it. 

“ _ And we just laugh cause, What was that?,” _ Techno would like to know as well, trying not to melt at the touch he was receiving because of how unnecessarily touched starve he was. He ignored the smile in the youngest’s singing voice. 

“ _ We can't take ourselves seriously _ ,” he let out a soft smile as his brother slowed down the pace he was dancing in. He was spun around three times once more before being brought into an embrace with both hands instead of one. 

“ _ This butch, This butch, his butch, This butch _ ,” Unconciously, he put both of his hands on the tallers chest and looked up, raising an eyebrow at the smile he received in return. He jumped before he was leaned back towards the floor, a hand on his back to keep him from hitting the floor while the other pulled up his thigh to lift the other leg off the floor. 

Techno sent a death glare to Tommy, who was looking at him with an annoying smirk. 

“ _ She makes me go weak in the knees _ ,” the smile turned into a tired one as he was brought back up straight, a weight being pushed onto him soon after as if on cue. His glare softened to practically nothing as he sighed, realizing his hair had fallen out of its hold. 

“ _ But I can't let her see me swoon, Or else she may think I am weak _ ,” Techno let Wilbur nestle his face into the crook of his neck, his hand going to run though brown hair as he stared out the window before closing his eyes. As much as he felt off doing things like this, it was all worth it to help his brother feel better. 

He paid no mind to the hold that was on him, wondering when would be the right moment to put Wilbur to sleep. 

===

Phil had never been more amazed at his children before. He was confused at first when heard a piano playing, and even more confused when  _ Tommy  _ of all people was singing. He was practically  _ bewildered  _ at the sight of his eldest son wearing a dress and doing the waltz with Wilbur as if they were in a ballroom. 

The angel had never recalled there being a room like this in the house before. He had scoured this house so many times that he knew the layout like the back of his hand. This just seemed to pop in out of nowhere. 

When he walked into the room, so many questions surfaced he didn’t know where to start. When his mouth opened he was a bit startled by the death glare he received from the youngest, something he never thought he would get from him specifically. Tech and Wil, yeah made sense, but Tommy? 

Yeah, something was going on. 

He was beckoned by a head nod to the couch that was against the wall and quietly sat down, getting the message to not disturb the moment that had been created. Phil moved his attention towards the two dancing in the center of the room while Tommy sang and played the piano. The oldest noticed that Techno was oddly enough a lot shorter than Wilbur. How had he noticed that before? 

Why were his two eldest children dancing together in this strange room? He didn’t understand. He would just have to ask questions after they were done.

It seemed that Techno hadn’t noticed he was there, mainly because his ear didn’t flick in his direction as he stifled a laugh. It was odd to see the eldest pressed up against his twin's chest in a fashion that he had only seen with his middle’s lover. Phil paused. Is that what they were doing? 

Were Tommy and Techno helping Wilbur to get over his grief by doing what Wil used to do with Sally with them? In that case it would make sense; Philza couldn’t imagine any other scenario where Technoblade would dance with his twin,  _ or dance at all _ . Nonetheless in a dress

He silently laughed again as Techno was abruptly leaned backwards towards the floor in a salsa style, shaking as he took in deep breaths at the death glare that was sent to Tommy right after. His laughter died out at the cloudy eyes that seemed to stare at him intently. Tilting his head to the side he gave a small smile, trying not to giggle the middle child leaned against his twin. 

After a few minutes of silence he softly clapped, a huge smile on his face as he looked between Techno and Tommy. He giggled at the shocked stare he received from his eldest child, who immediately turned away to hide his apparent embarrassment. 

“I won’t ask any questions, just tell me if you want to,” Phil spoke softly, standing up and brushing himself off with a peaceful smile on his face. 

“And Techno? You look good in that dress, I don’t mind it,” he added, turning towards the door. He could practically feel the tension leave his eldest at his words which made the oldest happy. He wasn’t sure why Techno had been so worried about Phil seeing him in a dress; he had been the one to give him his first one after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhhhhh, kind of a song fic but i like how i formatted this so it wasnt too bad right?


End file.
